


CSS and APH meeting?

by Millie333



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Exposition, HARD, Humor, Tags Are Hard, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Takes place after chapter 10 of "The possession", when the CCS characters show up at the APH character's meeting. Plot twists, fourth wall breaks and discussion about the authoress fanfic writing ensue...





	CSS and APH meeting?

One bright afternoon,

At the G8 meeting,

Like always...

…

*So cliche...

-...And then the "Munch" will "Slurp" and I will "Munch" and we "Slurp" will "Munch"...-America uttered, as he was eating a burger and drinking coke. -Then we "Slurp" and I will "Munch" and he will "Slurp" then "Slurp" and "Munch"...

-America! Stop stuffing your face with that junk you call food! -England yelled in annoyance, fed up with America's antics. The git was giving him a bloody headache! -You are the host country, so stop fooling around like an idiot and start acting like the responsible nation that you are suppossed to be!

-BUT IGGY! "Munch" I AM HUNGRY! "Slurp" AND THIRSTY! "Slurp". - America defended, not pausing from his eating and drinking. -I DIDN'T EAT "Munch" ANYTHING FOR "Slurp" THREE HOURS! -His stomach grumbled to emphasize his point. -AND IT'S SO "Slurp" HOT HERE!

-WHY, YOU UNREFINED DISCOURTEOUS INGRATE! -England yelled in annoyance, short of unleashing the rage of the British empire. -I OUGHT TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS, YOU...!

-Calm down, Angleterre~ -France interrupted him, in a sing-song voice. -While I admit that Amerique's food is garbage...-He paused for dramatic effect. -...It's still better than your foul smelling, pitch black and disgustingly squirming thing that you call food!

He added with an amusing smirk,

Then everything went to hell...

...

As England got up and punched France in the face,

Starting the fight between the two nations,

Inside of the appearing smoke cloud,

Which for some reason was sparkly...

...

*Did a strange vampire invade the fandom...?

-...Why am I attending the G8 meeting again, even though I am not part of the G8...? -China asked in a weary voice, as he was sitting by an amused looking Russia and tried to ignore the "spectacle" before him. He saw it so many times that he got used to it...He was so old...-...Don't answer that Eguo, it was a rhetorical question...

-It's okay, little Kitay~ I LOVE IT when you are here~ -Russia sing-sang, in a happy voice. -And if anyone has a problem with it...-He suddenly made a scary face expression and took out his "magical pipe of pain" as an "aura of doom" appeared around him. -**I WiLl MaKe SuRe ThAt ThEy WoUlD wIsH tHaT tHeY wErE dEaD~**

-V-VEEEEE! GERMANIA! SAVE ME! RUSSIA WENT CRAZY! -Italy yelled in complete and utter horror, as he practically jumped on Germany. -HE IS GOING TO KILL ME! HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU! HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!

-It's arright, Itaria-kun. Roshia-san arways goes Yandere at reast once a day. -Japan reassured him, in his usually quiet voice. And everyone arready knew why he was acting rike that...-...Yet, as rong as he is not provoked, he is not going to attack and especiarry not kirr anyone.

-...I don't think that it's the same for everyone, Japan. -Germany said, in a serious voice. -I actually think that you have a high change of not getting attacked at all, even if you jump on Russland's head and start dancing on top of it. -He thoughtfully noted. -...Since Russland is afraid that China will hate him for it.

Japan found himself stuck speechless,

He understood what Doitsu-san meant,

And it was making him feel embarrassed!

...

Suddenly a magical portal appeared near them,

And a five figures were dropped out of it before it disappeared...

-See! Magic is real just like I kept telling you this whole time! -England yelled in enthusiasm, with a crazed smile on his face. -Who has gone bonkers now, huh?!

He arrogantly added as everyone ignored him,

Since they were studying the new arrivals,

Who were studying them in return,

Since they felt very strange...

-...Hey dudes, does that kid look similar to Iggy's book Harry Potter? -America suddenly asked, as he pointed at Eriol. -Because he looks similar to Iggy's book Harry Potter!

England looked at him in surprise,

Before studying Eriol...

-...Yes, he does look similar in a way... -England admitted, before looking at Japan. -...Japan, can you tell me why he looks similar to Harry Potter?

He suddenly asked,

Unsure why he did so himself...

-...Oh, that...Werr...-Japan awkwardly said, being caught of guard. How did Igrisu-san know about that...?-...My peopre rearry riked Harry Pota-san, so they draw their characters simirar to him...

-Ciao, cute signorine! My name is Italia. -Italy flirtily said, as he went to Sakura and the already videotaping Tomoyo. -Want me to show you two around?

Syoran glared at him,

With a death glare...

-...V-ve…-Italy shakily mumbled as he tried to ignore the glare, without any luck. The Chinese ragazzo was so scary! S-so...S-scary...-G-Germania! Save me!

He yelled as he ran to Germany,

And latched himself onto his arm...

-Syoran-kun, what did you do that for? -Sakura said, confused and slightly mad. -He just wanted to show me and Tomoyo-chan around!

She started lecturing him,

While at the same time...

-Look Riben, she is Japanese while he is Chinese! -China enthusiastically said as he walked to him, as he motioned Sakura and Syoran. From Xianggang(The city)...But still...-...And they are together!

-...H-hai…-Japan quietly said, looking conflicted and slightly embarrassed. W-what was he impricating…? -...I-I can see that, Chugoku-san...

He awkwardly added...

-Hohohohohon~-France laughed in a slightly perverse voice, as he looked at the arrivals. They were so cute~ -We all should have some fun, non?

-Shut up, frog! -England told him, in annoyance. And it was 3PM...Still too early for his afternoon tea...-...No one in their right mind would want to have "fun" with you...!

-...Don't get your trunks in a twist, Anglettere~-France sing-sang in amusement, ignoring England's annoyed tone. He was so cute when he was annoyed~ He wanted to "eat" him right up~ -...Don't you want to have some "fun" with big brother France?

He suggestively asked in a seductive voice,

As England spluttered in embarrassment...

-...They think that they are pieces of land...-Syoran said in disbelief, before sighing heavily. And the way they acted was...Unnerving...-...They are completely mental...

-Syoran-kun! -Sakura yelled at him, as she apologetically looked in the nations' direction. -That's not a very nice thing to say!

-Except that they are not mental. -Eriol said, in an amused voice. -...Not in the way you meant, at least...-He quietly added. -They are actually nations, my cute little descendant~

-Don't call me that! -Syoran yelled in indignation. Did the idiot just switch to his manga counterpart…? Wait, what manga...? -And what do you mean that they are actually nations?!

-They are the anthropomorphic nation personifications, both the land and people's beliefs taking physical form. -Eriol answered him. -...They experience everything that happens on their land and to their people, both the good and the bad. -He explained, in a sad voice. -...They are also required to do everything their bosses tell them to, as those chosen by their' people, trying to help their own people as much as they can and try to maintain their relationships with each other. -...Their own brothers and sisters...-...A lot of the time they have to choose between their duty to their "boss", their duty to their people and their duty to each other.

Syoran thought about what he just heard,

And gasped about what it actually meant...

…

If they were experiencing everything,

That happened to their' people and land...

...

They must have bad headaches,

Feeling of being forcefully divided in half,

Having trouble breathing and being burned alive,

Feeling as if their' hearts are being ripped out of their' chests...

...

*And being unable to do anything about any of that...

…

And also having to do everything their bosses tell them to,

No matter how stupid or cruel their order is...

...

As well as trying to preserve the relationships with their own family,

Having no choice but to betray each other because of their duties to their boss and people...

...

How painful must that feel like?

How could anyone go thought all of that and not go insane?

...

-...Sorry for calling you mental.- Syoran apologized, as he moved towards the nations and lowered his head in shame. -...Considering what you went thought, you turned out okay...-He said as he lifted his head and glanced between them. -...And didn't commit mass suicide while blowing up the world...

He quietly added while glancing to the side...

-What you learn in history is not even the half of it~ -Russia sing-sang, as he looked at Syoran with a crazy face expression. -...Want me to tell you in extreme details about what my Tsars did...?

Syoran's eyes widened in fear...

-...N-no, you don't have to tell me that! -Syoran answered him, starting to get uncomfortable. He didn't want to have constant nightmares for the rest of his life...-I am fine with not knowing about it!

-Leave the boy alone, -China said in a lecturing voice, as Russia was about to retort. He felt so old...-He doesn't need to know all of that messed up stuff!

Russia pouted at him and Syoran nodded at him in thanks...

-...If you are done with introductions…-Germany said in a serious voice, as Italy was no longer latched onto him. -We should continue with the meeting.

He got a few annoyed glances his way...

-...I am not sure how to ask this, but...-Syoran said, in an unsure voice. It was bugging him for a while now...-...Why are you having a meeting at a private beach?

He asked the trunk and speedo wearing nations,

Who were sitting by a round office table,

Which stood on the beach sand...

...

Austria was sitting a few feet away from them,

And playing Mozart sonatas on his piano...

...

*Hopefully it wasn't floating up by balloons this time...

-...Werr, the authoress didn't specify where the meeting was taking prace...-Japan answered him, unsure why Syoran would ask that. Was it that strange? It was rike a beach episode! Now they onry needed a tentacre monster to appear...And some big breasted...A-anyway...-...And we are basicarry on vacation...

-But still...-Syoran said in a confused voice, as he looked at the strange scene. -...Why a meeting at the beach?

-Even when we are on vacation...- Germany answered, in a serious and determined voice . -...We still have our work and responsibilities as nations!

Syoran looked at him strangely...

-...It's not so strange that we have a meeting here. -Japan said, in a serious voice. -...It's not rike we are having it on one of the Saturn rings or on Mars.

Syoran shifted his stare to Japan,

This time joined by others...

-Keeks! Do you know how hot is it in Israel(The land) right now? -America said, in a slightly OOC voice. -IT'S SO HOT LIKE THE INSIDE OF AN OVEN!

-...But, we are not in Israel("The land"?)...-Syoran noted, in a confused voice. What Israel had to do with this...? -...It looks like we are on some kind of small island...?

-...We are not in Isuraeru(The rand), but the authoress is...-Japan answered, in a quiet voice. -...And she is the one who is writing and going to submit this fanfic.

-If she feels that bad...-Eriol wondered, in slight wariness. Probably being continuously sleepy from the heat...-Won't she make this fanfic...Overly strange...?

-...She might, but not on the level of the "Fandom invasion? " fanfic thought...-America said in disappointment, before smiling widely. -IT WAS SUCH A BLAST! -He could remember it like it was yesterday. -...First it was boring...Then the Gintama gang showed up...Then I had a talk with Deadpool...Then there was a Scooby-doo chase sequence...Then Iggy blew up(You know how he is!)...Then Japan summoned six other Japans...AND THEN THEY AND THE GINTAMA GANG TURNED/BECAME/TRANSFORMED AND STARTED DUNKING IT OUT IN ANOTHER DIMENSION TO THE SOUND OF EPIC MUSIC AND THEN SHIT WENT CRAZY AND WE PARTIED HARD! -He enthusiastically ended while looking at the CCS cast in anticipation, which were eerily quiet. Why weren't they reacting...? Oh, well...-...WAITER, I WANT TO ORDER SOME ICE-CREAM!

America yelled to the nearby waiter,

Who had his back turned to them...

-Coming right up! -A strangely familiar voice answered, as the waiter turned around and started walking to them with a tray of ice-cream.

-HOOOOOOE! -Sakura yelled in shock, when she saw who the waiter actually was. W-what...? -...What are you doing here, brother?!

-What does it seem like I am doing? -Touya answered her, as he started taking out the ice-cream America was pointing at. -I am working here. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YUKI?

He yelled as another person started walking to them...

-HOOOOOOE! -Sakura yelled for the second time. -Yukito-san? How are you here? How did you divide from Yue-san...? Eh...? -She wondered in shock as she looked between him and the still quiet Yue. Wait, was that...? -HOOOOE! KERO-CHAN! -She yelled at the familiar figure riding atop of Yukito's head. -SO THIS IS WHERE YOU DISAPPEARED TO!

-...We never made proper introductions. -Japan suddenly said, finding it strange. Werr, it was onry strange for them...-...But, since the readers arready know us, ret's make it short.

Everyone nodded in understanding,

And introduced themselves,

Which took a few minutes...

...

-So, how did you manage to teleport here? -England asked in interest, as he was drinking his earl grey afternoon tea. -There is a magical ward around the island!

-The multidimensional fandom portal appeared and sucked us in. -Eriol truthfully answered, as he was sitting by the table and drinking the earl grey tea that England shared with him. He was actually surprised by this turn of events... -...It seems like the authoress really wanted us to meet up and discuss things...

There was silence for few seconds...

-...You can break the fourth warr too? -Japan asked in interest and slight shock, as he was eating a salmon flavored ice-cream. -...You courdn't do that in the manga and anime, right...?

-I didn't, but I broke the multiverse in my past life and it remains broken ever since. -Eriol answered him, slightly embarrassed. -...So, the authoress decided that it would be appropriate for me to be able to break the fourth wall too. -He explained in a serious voice, before smiling in amusement. -...To follow the tradition~

-DUDE, YOU BROKE THE MULTIVERSE?! -America yelled in shock, one of the ice-creams in his hand nearly falling down. -HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!

-By mistake. -Eriol said as Syoran glared at him, as he ate an ice cream of his own. -Really, my cute little descendant, it was unintentional. -He added. He admitted that he liked mischief, but not on this scale! -There's a 28 volume manga, called "Tsubasa: reservoir chronicle", that tells what happened after my "little" mishap. -He explained, before getting lost in thought. -...But, is this considered MY mistake or CLOW's...? But, I am not Clow anymore, or am I...? Where does Clow ends and Eriol begins...? And does it actually matter...?

Syoran was looking at him in annoyance,

The idiot was having an existential crisis!

-Dude, who's "Clow"...? -America asked in interest and concern, as he paused from eating the ice-creams. -...And why did you suddenly start talking to yourself?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Clow Reed, known as the greatest magician of all time ,the creator of the Clow cards as well as their sun and moon guardians. -Eriol answered, in a quiet voice. -...I am his reincarnation, having inherited both his memories and magic. -He explained, his voice becoming serious. -...And in the manga, Sakura-san's father is also his reincarnation.

Sakura looked at him in shock...

...

Her father was Clow-san's reincarnation?

And "in the manga"...?

What?

-...You remember your past life...?! -France wondered out loud, sounding hurt. -...Why didn't Jeanne's reincarnation remember me then...?

-Because it's not normal to remember your past life, you frog! -England told him, before his eyes widened in shock and slight guilt. -...A-and what do you mean Jeanne's reincarnation...?

-Clow also has the same personality. -Yue contributed in his usual calm voice, ignoring England's comments. -...Even after being reincarnated.

-...How did you do that?! -England asked in shock, as he was studying Eriol. -Not even a "special reincarnation" would let you to simultaneously retain memories, personality and power!

-...Well, it took some time to work out the right spell... -Eriol reminisced. -...After that I just...Appeared...? -He unsurely said. -...It's a little hard to explain...

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...Eriol-kun, you never had parents? -Sakura asked in concern, as she paused from eating her cherry flavored ice-cream. -...So, until you meet Kaho-san and created Ruby-san and Spinel-san...You were all alone...?

Eriol thankfully smiled as her...

-...It's okay, Sakura-san. I am going to explain it in the 11 chapter of "The possession". -He reassuringly told her, before starting to look slightly annoyed. -Speaking of, what was with the last two chapters anyway? There was way too much exposition! -He said, starting to sound OOC from the shock and slight rage. -...Everyone learnt so many of my secrets!

-YO, JAPAN! -America loudly yelled, as he ate the last of his ice-cream. -IT'S EXPOSITION TIME!

Japan dropped his salmon flavored ice-cream in surprise,

And was silently looking at it for a few seconds...

-...Wh**y** do **I** ha**v**e** t**o d**o** i**t**, a**g**ai**n**? -Japan finally said in growing annoyance and quiet fury, as he tried to not go imperial on him. **THE_DEBU_TONCHIKI_MADE_HIM_DROP_FOOD!** -...**You can break the fourth warr too.**

-BUT I DON' WANNA DO IT! -America said, seemingly not noticing Japan's annoyance and fury. -IT'S BOOOOOORING!

Japan was giving him the evil eye now,

As his eyes turned blood red...

-...Riben, look! Those are pork dumplings! -China said with fake enthusiasm and slight nervousness, as he took out a basket of dumplings seemingly out of nowhere. -Do you want some...?

Japan looked at him and then at the dumplings,

With his rage slowly disappearing...

-...Hai, Chugoku-san. I wirr gradry take one. -He answered in a quiet voice, as he took a dumpling and began to eat it. -...It's tasty...-He gratefully said, as his eyes returned to their normal color. -As for your question, I think the authoress just wanted to estabrish the canon for the fanfic and be done with it. -He thoughtfully continued. -...I am pretty sure that the next chapter wirr take prace after a few days and wirr take on the new "story deveropment"...

Eriol sighed heavily,

As he understood the implication...

-...I think I already know what will happen in the next chapter...-He said, in a weary voice. He was going to get possessed, wasn't he...? -...And I don't like it...At all...

There were a few seconds of eerie silence...

-THERE'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! -America yelled in reassurance, as he got a coke flavored ice-cream from Touya. -THAT JUST MEANS THAT AFTER A FEW MORE CHAPTERS THE FANFIC WILL BE COMPLETED! -He paused for a second. -...Thought, I have no idea how many "more chapters" there would be...

-...So, he is going to go crazy soon...? -Syoran asked in an almost hidden concern, as he pointed at Eriol. -...Nothing...Irreversible will happen, right...?

-I don't think that there will...-Japan thoughtfully said. -...Since it doesn't have "Tragedy" as one of it's genres. -He explained. -...Unrike a rot of fanfics I am written in...

He quietly added...

-Nothing like that will ever happen! -Tomoyo said in an enthusiastic voice, as she was still videotaping Sakura. -Because the cute Sakura-chan will save everyone!

-...T-Tomoyo-chan...-Sakura said in embarrassment, as she continued eating her ice-cream. -...I am not that great...

-...I really hope that you will be able to stop me, Sakura-san...-Eriol sadly whispered as he stared at the tea in his hands, before his eyes widened in shock. Did the tea just turned blood red for a split second...? N-no...I-it did not, right...? -...I-I don't want to kill anyone...E-especially not my friends and family...

Yue was looking at him in concern...

-...And after she's done with your fanfic, she will probably continue with our fandom...-America thoughtfully said, seemingly ignoring everyone else. -...Let it be a humor fanfic and not another drama or tragedy one!

-I sure hope so, I am sick of being worried and depressed...-China wearily said, as he looked in Japan's direction. -...And of seeing Riben being hurt or dead...

There was eerie silence for a few seconds...

-A-anyway, the authoress wanted to write a CCS oneshot...-Japan slowly said, in a quiet and slightly embarrassed voice. -...S-so she wourd probabry do that before moving back to our fandom...!

-Or she could move to another fandom altogether! Like the Yu-Gi-Oh one, since she seems to really like it! -America said in enthusiasm, before appearing to be deep in thought. -...Not that I hate having been written in her fanfics, at least she tries to write me in character...And the humor fanfics are interesting...-He explained. -But the drama and the tragedy fanfics are starting to get really annoying!

-...Which turned out okay, since the authoress suddenry started writing CCS fanfiction...-Japan said in a serious voice. -...And now we can have a vacation away from those..."I need the feers!" fanfics...

There was silence for a few seconds,

As the CCS cast wearily looked at each other...

-...The authoress is new to CCS fanfiction, but she stir tries to write you arr in character. -Japan explained in his usual serious voice, as he already understood what they were worried about. -...She actuarry did some research for this. Which is basicarry watching CCS anime, reading CCS fanfiction and rooking on characters' info on wikia. -He suddenly became annoyed. -...There are some rearry nice fanfics that weren't updated in ages, rike "Brood Bind"!

-...The one in which we divide Yue and Yukito and I start disappearing because someone is taking my magic...? -Eriol said in slight shock. -With the prime suspects being the previously mentioned people as well as Sakura-san...? -He added. -...Does she like seeing me hurt...?

-...I think it's because she rikes the royar servant/master type rerationships in fandoms, rike Mahado-san/Atemu-san, Girubato-san/Ozu-san, Beriusu-san/Sararegi-san, Warrans-san/Mikoto-san and Vita-san/Hayate-san...-Japan said in a thoughtful voice. -...Especiarry if one or both of them are the mysterious type characters...-He added. -...You know how royar Yue-san was to Crow-san, and since you are his reincarnation...

-...If what you did can still be called a "reincarnation"...-England thoughtfully said, as he looked at Eriol's direction. Which probably also looks the same as he did in his previous life...-...Since from what was said you are practically the same person...

Eriol sighed heavily...

-...So, why does this "authoress" like writing about you so much? -Touya asked in a serious voice, as he was giving America some more ice-cream.

-...Because she rikes writing about different kind of rerationships between characters, with our fandom having a big array of character archetypes for her to write about...-Japan continued, in a thoughtful voice. -In this very meeting we have the following character archetypes: -Dramatic music suddenly started to play. -...Tsundere, Yandere, Brother comprex, Croset pervert, Devoted rover, Hidden softie, The dense guy, Chivarrous pervert, Unnoticed one...-He seriously listed, before looking in Austria's direction. Oh, another type...-...And arso the aristocrat archetype...-He added in amusement, before turning sad. -And since we are nations, with our sad histories and arr the tenshion, there are a rot of opportunities for writing Drama and Tragedy fanfics...

Eriol suddenly sighed...

-...I actually noticed it a while ago, but tried to ignore it...-He wearily said, as his voice started getting annoyed. -...What is with sudden sentence breaks...? This is not a song-fic, right...?

-...The authoress roves drama, so she writes up some sentences in a songfic way. -Japan explained in a serious and slightly guilty voice, both to the characters and the readers. He fert rike it was his faurt with arr the drama in his anime, that the authoress riked watching so much...-...Fortunatery, it doesn't reach the drama rever of Indo-san's soup operas, or fanfics wirr go on forever...-He slightly smiled. -...And we wirr arr have a dramatic headache...

-...It would be a neverending story...-America said in a scared voice. He didn't want to mope around for 100+ chapters! -It would take on forever!

-...It can't be that bad, right...? -Sakura asked in a voice, as she was still eating her ice-cream. -It can't be that long, right...?

-...In Indo-san's soup operas...-Japan said, is a serious and dramatic voice. -...Dying from a headshot takes a few minutes!

-Are you serious...?! -Syoran asked in shock. -Dying for a few minutes from a head-shot? Are they even human?!

-Probably not at that point, maybe they were zombies! -America enthusiastically said, before making a thoughtful face expression. -...But we are not human ourselves, so who knows...?

Suddenly a magical portal appeared above them...

-...There goes my part time work. -Touya quietly said in a disappointed voice, as he moved towards his sister while leaving the ice-cream cart behind. The nations were paying him well...

-...It's here arready...I shourd have known... -Japan said, with slight sadness in his voice. -...This crossover oneshot arready has more than 4.5k words...

There was silence for a few seconds...

...

-...We really have to go now...? -Sakura sadly asked, as she looked at everyone around her. -...But, we just become friends...

-It's okay, Sakura. -Syoran reassured her, as he took her hand in his. -...I am sure that we will all meet again.

Sakura looked at him hopefully...

-...We may have a crossover fanfic again in the future. -Japan contributed, in a reassuring voice. -With the authoress wild imagination...-Which may be the influence of watching his "over the top" anime...-...You never know what she is going to write.

-YES! WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER CROSSOVER! THEN WE WILL HAVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE YOUR RETURN! -America yelled in enthusiasm, almost dropping his ice-cream. -AND WE WON'T HAVE AN EXPOSITION BOMBSHELL ATTACK THIS TIME AROUND!

Japan looked at him in annoyance...

-I was the one who did most of it. -He told him in a scolding voice. -You barely contributed to it, America-san...

-What can I say? I love action more than words. -America told him with a sincere and mature smile. -...That's my character personality, right?

There were more seconds of silence,

As the characters of the two fandoms looked between one another...

-...We should really go now...-Eriol finally said, in a slightly disappointed voice. -...The portal can't stay here forever and if we do not go now, who knows when we will have another chance...

Everyone looked at him in understanding,

As the CSS cast moved closer to each other...

-...Goodbye, everyone. -Sakura said in a warm voice, as she smiled widely and waved at the nations. -I hope we would meet again soon!

Suddenly the portal sucked the CCS cast inside,

Before disappearing completely moments later...

...

There were a few seconds of silence...

-Well, that was interesting. We really should do something like that more. -America said in enthusiasm, as he ended eating his ice-cream. -Right, bro?

There was no reply,

Even after a few seconds passed...

-Bro...?-America wondered aloud, starting to get worried. -Canada...?-He asked again, with no reply yet again. -Where are you, Canada?!

-...Canada...? -France said in a worried voice, as he started frantically looking all over the place. -My petit lapin, where are you...?!

Two minutes passed in frantic searching,

But they still couldn't find Canada...

-...I do not feel his presence in this world anymore. -England suddenly said, in a thoughtful voice. -...I think that he was mistakenly teleported together with them...


End file.
